


Poker night

by pizzz_10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is eighteen, Gangbang, John's Winchester grade A parenting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: John  loves poker night, but not as much as Dean





	1. Chapter 1

John loved poker night. But he didn't love it as much as Dean.

For John poker night was only one of the few nights, were he could have fun with a few friends and not worry about a hunt. For Dean poker night meant getting attention from John's good looking friends.

Whenever Poker night happen Dean would always find a way to be part of it. Weather it be watching or getting everyone snacks and beers. 

His father always wondered why he would always stick around. But soon he just shrugged it off. So what if the teen wants to watch poker. 

Whenever John got up to go the bathroom or to get more beers from the store when they ran out, Dean would always listened to men commenting on him. It would always be on his looks. 

"God, John's kid is gorgeous."

"I know, he's almost pretty as a girl."

"Do you guys see the lips on him, I would almost do anything to have those wrapped around my cock."

Dean loved that he can make these men go wild for him.

Tonight Dean thought he can take it a step further. 

Right Now John was getting his car Keys, getting ready to go out, He had to get more snacks for tonight.

"Dean I really wish you wouldn't eat up everything you see." 

"Sorry dad, got hungry." Dean said trying not to grin. He ate up most the of the snacks his dad brought the night before on purpose. 

"You're always hungry son. I won't be gone to long, just make sure none of them look at my deck, I swear to god one of them cheated the last time and make sure Sam doesn't wake up."

"Okay." 

Once John was driving from the hotel parking lot, Dean decided to put his plan to action. He headed towards the living room, were John's friends was at. As usual they had the foldable table set up and everything.

"Well look who is it, how is it going boy?" one of them asked. 

"Everything's good Dave." 

"If you're here to watch the game, its going take a while to get started, your father went out."

"I know, just have make sure you don't cheat." 

"He won't have to worry about that, not with someone as pretty as you distracting us." The man said smirking. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Now did you really came out here to make sure we didn't cheat or did you come out here for some attention." Dave reached over and gently pulled Dean closer to the table. 

"Don't think we don't know that you just came out here to see us." one of them said. "Guess you guys caught on huh?"

"Yeah we did." Dave pulled Dean closer and sat him down in his lap. "Why don't we hurry up and give you what you want before John gets back." 

With that Dean got off the man's lap and unbuckle his pants, pulling them down with his underwear, then got back on his lap. 

"Eager aren't we." Dave said grabbing Dean's ass."Such nice little ass you got sweetheart." 

"So how are we going to do this?" one of them asked. "Simple were each going to rim him, I would like to do more but we don't have that much time."

Dean's cock harden at the idea of each them using him with their tongues. "Hey sweetheart could get on the floor, hands and knees?" Dean nodded and quickly did what he said. 

"Such a good boy." Dave put a hand on one of the ass cheeks and give it a light squeeze, then a slap, making the boy yelp. "Shush boy"

He put his other hand on his ass cheek and spread them. "Fuck look at that little hole, so pink and small. Looks like nothing will fit in there." The other guys got up from their chairs and went to take a look, where their friend was looking.

"Fuck that is pretty."

"His pussy looks tighter then any girl's." 

"Wonder if he taste sweet as he looks."

"Well lets found out shall we?" With that the man bend down and licked the tight entrance. Licked it until the rim started to soften. Once it did, he pushed his tongue inside, making Dean whimper and shiver a little. Dave pushed his tongue in and out and licked all around his walls. 

He then took  his tongue out, so he put the tip of his finger there. He pushed it slowly and twist it.

"God, please more'" Dean moaned. The man pushed his finger in all the way and rubbed at the smooth walls. "You like this slut? Like getting your little hole fingered." He didn't give Dean a chance to answer because he shoved a third finger in making Dean yelp.

"Dave quit hogging him and let us have a turn."

The man growled in frustration, but took his fingers out and stepped aside.

"Okay James your up."

James got behind Dean and got to work. He spread his hole opened with his thumbs and put his tongue in. The man moaned in pleasure and got his tongue deeper. At this point Dean was starting to tremble. After a few minutes, James pulled and spat in the now puffy hole, before he stepped aside. 

"Okay your go Chris." Chris was the last one. He kneeled down and spread Dean opened and give him a few licks then stopped. Dean was curious why he stopped so quickly. "Hey what gives-"

He was cut off when he felt fingers slapped down on his hole, leaving a little bit of a stinging sensation.

"Gonna spanked this naughty hole yours baby, would you like that?"

Dean's only response was a whimper and pushing his ass back. 

"Thought so." Chris smirked. He put his fingers, near the hole and started hitting it with his fingers, after about 12 hits, Dean's hole turned dark shade of pink and a little more swollen, Dave got beside Chris and took a look. He give a low whistle.

"We wrecked you so good boy." He put his thumb against the entrance and twists it. Dean mewled at the touch. "So good for us sweetheart." He cooed pushing his thumb in. 

"All right Dave, I don't think we have much time left, so let the boy get dress." Dave nodded and took his thumb out.

Dean got up and started gathering his clothes "see you at the next poker night gentlemen." He smirked. 

 

When John got home, Dean greeted him at the door.

"I didn't take too long did I?" He asked his son.

"No not really?

"Did any of them cheat?"

"Trust me dad they were too distracted to cheat."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Friday night and Dean and Sam was in the car with their father. Dean was in the front while Sam was in the back falling asleep.

It was another poker night, but this time John was going to Dave's house. "Son I'm going to drop you off at Dave's then drop Sammy off at bobby's, so while I'm gone make sure-"

"They don't cheat or start without you. Because most of your friends are liars and cheats." Dean said. John gave a chuckle and patted Dean on the back, "Right boy." When they finally got to the right location, Dean got out and started walking to the door. 

After knocking, the door immediately opened. "Hey boy, didn't expect you here. Where's your father?"

"He went to drop off my little brother at a Friend's. can I come in?"

"Sure, make yourself at home. Also the other guys are in the dinning room." Dean nodded and headed inside. Once he found the dining room the guys looked up and gave him grins. "Ain't this are our lucky day." Chris said. Dave came into the dining room and put both his hands on dean's shoulder.

"It sure is, how much time do we have boy?" 

"We have least an hour. So if you don't mind, I'll like to do this before my dad gets back." 

"You eager little whore." Dean smirks and starts taking off his clothes, when they're all off Dave picks him up and walks to the table. Chris and James took the cards and the chips off, setting them on the counter. Dave sets him on his back and puts his legs to his chest. His hole was pink and tight just like the last time. 

"Chris go get the olive oil from the kitchen." Chris nodded and went to go do the task. When he came back he asked "can I get him ready?" Dave nodded and step aside. Chris grinned and poured some oil on his hands, slicking them up. Then he went over to Dean. He tipped the bottle over and let some drizzle on Dean's hole. Dean's hole winked opened, making  some of the oil go into him. "Fuck kid, your so hot." 

He takes two fingers and shoves them in. Dean whimpers and pushes his ass back. "Greedy little slut." Chris scissors his fingers, getting the hole to open for him. "By the time were done with your ass it will be gaping." He takes his two fingers and tugs them down. The hole opened around them showing off his pink insides. James gets close and sticks one finger in. The finger pushes deeper until it finds his prostate. 

"H-holy shit m-more, want your cocks." Both of them look at Dave for an answer and he nods. "Just let me get him more wet, keep him spread on your fingers." Chris nodded and tugged a little harder making the boy whine. Dave went over and picked up the oil bottle. He tipped it over and the liquid goes straight into the puffy hole. Once he deemed enough he unzipped his pants and took out his cock. Both James and Chris stepped aside

He slicked it up with the oil and position it near the hole. Dave pushed in with one hard thrust. "Yes, fucking shit, fuck me." Dean moaned. "God boy how are you still so tight?" He took his cock out half way and slammed back in. Dave thrusted at a hard and fast pace, he watched his hole become swollen from his cock. 

"Kid does your daddy not know what you've been doing, what a slutty boy you've been?"

"N-not really he too oblivious." Dean grunted. Dave chuckles and gives one more thrust. He's coming inside the boy. He pulls out and watches his come drip out of the ruined hole. Taking one finger, he slips the come back up and pushes it inside. 

"All right Dave, lets us have a go." Dave nodded and steps away, letting James go to the table. James dips in a finger in, testing how loose the hole his. "Wish you were a little more tight." Dean clenches his hole around the finger "Is that better?" 

"God you little..." he doesn't finished, he quickly takes out his cock and pushes it inside of Dean. He goes at a brutal and hard pace. "You are such a little tease." James sticks a finger in and thrust it in out with his cock. Both his cock and his finger press at his prostate. Dean was on cloud nine at this point. After a few more thrust both of them came. 

James pulls out. "Clench your hole." James spanks his thigh, making Dean clench up again. Chris goes to the table and traces a finger around the hole. "I don't think we have a lot of time left, so I'm just going to eat him out."

"Sorry about that Chris."

"It's okay, his hole taste good anyway. Open your hole boy." Dean groans and starts working his muscles until he's open again. "Good now push it out." The boy whimpers but does what he says. Come starts to drip out of the red swollen hole. Chris traces it with his tongue and licks it into his mouth. After a few more licks, he seals his lips around the hole and starts sucking the come out.

"H-holy fuck."

He keeps sucking until, dean tells him to stop. "What the matter?"

"I wanna keep some of it in me." Dean answers with a blush while clenching his hole again. Chris grins and gives him a playful spank. "Little come slut. Go get dress."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When John was back, he was at the table with his friends, starting to play. "Does anyone else smell olive oil." 

He smelled around until his eyes landed on dean. "Dean?"

"Um, I took a bath before we left and the hotel had olive scented soap." 

"Why I'm smelling it now?"

"We had the  one of the car windows opened." He said hoping John would believed him. "Hmm...we'll try not to use too much of that stuff, okay?"

"Kay."  

"Why don't you go into the living room and watch TV boy." Dave said, wanting him to get out of here before John asked more questions. Dean nodded and headed to the living room.

He flopped down on the couch and grinned. He has these men wrapped around his finger. 

Best poker night ever.


End file.
